


You Have No Idea

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conventions, Episode: s05e09 The Real Ghostbusters, Fangirls, Humor, M/M, Sam Tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the Supernatural Convention in that one episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 9 The Real Ghostbusters
> 
> This is like, legit how I feel

 

Dean downed another drink and glanced around the room. Seeing people dressed up as himself and his brother and people he knew made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He slapped some cash on the counter and made to stand, when he heard his name.

 

"-and Dean totally have something going on!"

 

Dean slowly sat down and discreetly leaned toward the voice.

 

"I know right?! I mean, the way they talk to each other... there's no way they're _not_ together!"

 

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. _Are they talking about..._

 

"But if Sam and Dean are sleeping together, why wouldn't Carver Edlund add it in the books?"

 

"Maybe he's going to! Maybe he's having the Winchesters dance around each other and when he's able to get his next book out, they'll finally get together!"

 

Dean winced as the girls squealed. He stood and adjusted his jacket. He could hear the girls as he passed them on his way out.

 

"Do you think Sam tops?"

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. He made sure he was within earshot of the girls.

 

"Damn right he does."


End file.
